I Never Stopped Loving You
by Hazelmist
Summary: Ginny Weasley suffers her first heartbreak. An old crush comes to comfort her and suddenly Ginny realizes that she never did stop loving him. But could he possibly love her in return? *Short ff*


Author's Note: This is my first H/G story. It's short and well I'd like to know what you think of it. I hope you like it.  
  
I Never Stopped Loving You  
  
"Ginny, we can't do this anymore." The voice cut into the depths of her heart.  
  
Ginny raised her eyes, meeting his piercing gaze. It was killing her, but she willed herself to stare back into those dark brown eyes. Once upon a time her heart had skipped a beat at the sight of them, not too long ago her knees would tremble and her breath become short when she looked into those dark pools filled with love. But now she felt nothing but sorrow and emptiness, they were just as void of emotion as her aching heart.  
  
"Why?" She whispered her pleading eyes staring into his.  
  
"This isn't, love." He said after a short pause.  
  
"You said you loved me." Her voice was trembling as the tears threatened to fall.  
  
"I did, at one point. But this isn't love anymore. This is routine, ordinary. This isn't excitement, trust, passion or anything that love is supposed to be." It was difficult for him; he was stumbling over his words as well.  
  
Ginny searched his eyes, though he tried to avoid her gaze. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek forcing him to remain still so she could continue to search his soul for the answers. It was all there; the sad truth. He didn't love her anymore. Her hand slipped off his cheek as she stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
  
Ginny looked away. He pushed a hand beneath her chin forcing her to look at him. His eyes were sad, filled with concern and worry, pity for her. Why couldn't he love her?  
  
"I wish it could have worked out between you and me. But the thing is." Ginny didn't want to hear about it. She pulled herself from his grasp as anger, jealousy and grief suddenly pounded in her ears, bubbling over inside of her. She had to get away from him. As a lump formed in her throat she ran from him, stumbling down the corridor.  
  
".you're in love with someone else." He finished. But Ginny was gone, racing back to the refuge of her Dormitory.  
  
*  
  
Ginny drove a fist into the pillow. Her first love had ended in heartbreak. It wasn't fair. She had loved him with all her heart and soul, giving it everything she had to offer to him. And he had just broken her heart. She snapped her fingers, just like that. She fell back on the pillow her eyes stinging with tears.  
  
Why didn't he love her? What was wrong with her? Was she ugly? Was there someone else? Confusion and questions flooded her mind as she fought the urge to cry. She wished she could be angry with him, get revenge. But all she felt at the moment was an ache in her recently shattered heart. More then anything she wanted to go crawling back to him, and be held and loved in his arms. But there was no hope of that happening. It was over.  
  
Over, gone forever, no more kisses, no more "I love you", no more love.  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Her heart was broken.  
  
Would it ever heal?  
  
Someone was approaching the dormitory. Ginny froze as the footsteps stopped at the door. A soft knock sounded and then a voice came floating in.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny didn't answer but remained still. She sniffled quietly trying to hide the tears that were now steadily flowing down her cheeks. A girl with bushy brown hair poked her head into the dormitory followed by a concerned red head and lastly a boy with messy black hair and worried green eyes. Ginny folded her arms across her chest wishing they would go away. They were only trying to help but pity was the last thing she needed.  
  
"Can we come in?" Hermione Granger asked.  
  
"No. I'm fine." Ginny said waving them away.  
  
"We heard about what happened." Hermione said quietly still standing at the doorway with the boys behind her.  
  
"I'm sure everyone has." Ginny grumbled.  
  
"Ron and Harry already tried to punch him in the face." Hermione said, a smile pushing at the ends of her lips as she glanced at Harry. He was still staring at Ginny.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said, a false smile pasted on her face.  
  
"We're going to tear him apart from limb to limb as soon as Hermione stops restraining us." Ron said seriously. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You sure you don't want us to stick around." Hermione asked cautiously moving a step forward.  
  
Hermione and Ron had a date scheduled for that night, and Harry probably did too because it was a Hogsmeade night. Ginny kind of wanted the company but she didn't want them to be stuck here on her part.  
  
"No, I'm okay. Really, I'm okay." She said putting on a brave face.  
  
"You show him Ginny, that you're strong." Ron said nodding firmly.  
  
"He's nothing compared to you." Hermione said in encouragement.  
  
Harry was silent but nodded also in agreement, his eyes never leaving Ginny's.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny pretended to smile.  
  
Ron and Hermione seemed convinced and left the room smiling. Harry on the other hand stole a last worried glance at her before pulling the door shut behind him.  
  
As soon as they were gone Ginny buried herself into her pillow, fresh new tears forming in her eyes.  
  
*  
  
A few hours later Ginny was staring aimlessly at the ceiling, tears still at the back of her eyes and her heart still broken. She was miserable. Everyone had left for Hogsmeade and now here she was alone in her bed, wishing she could be on a date with him. This would have been their three- month anniversary, she thought sadly.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Ginny sat up, wondering whom it could be. A boy with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes and glasses came into her Dormitory. It was Harry Potter, her brother's best friend. She blushed slightly, she had had a terrible crush on him when she was younger.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly.  
  
"Hi." She said wondering how horrible she looked.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He stood awkwardly in the doorway looking strangely out of place in the Girls Dormitory.  
  
"I'm doing okay." She said, her voice betraying her.  
  
She looked away hurriedly trying to hide the brown eyes that had suddenly become watery. Harry moved across the room and was at her side before she could stop him.  
  
"May I?" He asked, Ginny moved over so that he could sit on the bed beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I miss him." Ginny said dabbing at her teary eyes.  
  
"Cho left me last year. I remember how it felt. It's like the whole world is crashing down." He said softly.  
  
"I loved him, Harry. I didn't know that this could hurt so much." She whispered.  
  
"First time heartbreaks are always the worse." Harry agreed.  
  
"He broke my heart." She said her voice trembling with emotion. Another tear rolled down her cheek. Harry instantly reached out and wiped it away.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me? Am I ugly?" Ginny was pouring her heart's questions to him before she could stop herself. Harry put an arm around her shoulder and wiped the tears that continued to fall as he listened with rapt attention.  
  
"Ginny there's nothing wrong with you! You're a wonderful girl, you're kind and smart and you're pretty. No you're beautiful. And you have a heart of gold and the courage of a Gryffindor. Don't let one guy get to you. There will be others who will see your true value." Harry said lowering his voice and meeting her gaze.  
  
For a moment her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. Through her watery gaze she saw his face inches from her. The words that he had just said about her repeated over and over again in her mind. He had just said she was beautiful. No one, not even her boyfriend, had said so many nice things about her in one sentence. Her heart sped up and she found that his gentle hand had wiped the tears from her eyes once again. A sudden warmth spread from her cheek down to the very depths of her aching heart and soul. She smiled a ghost of a smile.  
  
"No one's ever said so many nice things about me. You're really bluffing, Harry." She joked.  
  
Harry turned slightly red to her surprise and smiled.  
  
"I wasn't trying to bluff. I was stating the truth." He said honestly giving her shoulder a small squeeze reminding her that he still had his arm around her.  
  
"You, you were. I mean you, you meant everything you said." She stuttered.  
  
He nodded blushing once more.  
  
"Ginny, you're amazing. If only you could understand that you are no ordinary girl." He said flattering her once more.  
  
This had to be a dream. Harry Potter, her former crush was comforting her, complimenting her, blushing, wiping her tears away, and had his arm around her at that very moment. He's just being a friend, he would probably do the same for Hermione, she told herself. But she couldn't remember Harry ever looking at Hermione the way he was looking at her now. Don't jump to conclusions, she warned herself. Harry on the other hand had other ideas.  
  
"Ginny, I know this isn't the best time. But I wanted to tell you something." He said avoiding her gaze.  
  
"What?" She was stopped mid-sentence.  
  
Harry leaned toward her closing the few inches of space that remained between the two. Ginny's heart stopped altogether. His lips brushed hers and they stopped breathing as Ginny pushed back against his pressing lips. The kiss was nothing like she had imagined, it was beyond her dreams. Filled with passion and yet soft and gentle it expressed a love that she couldn't explain. Perhaps it was because she had kept it bottled up for so long, or perhaps it was because she was emotionally unstable and needed a loving friend at a time like this but the kiss knocked her off her feet. It was nothing compared to anything she had ever experienced before. It was wonderful.  
  
They pulled back gasping a few minutes later, a look of terror and shock on their faces. Neither had expected anything like that.  
  
"I'm sorry I" Harry began.  
  
"Don't be." Ginny cut in.  
  
Harry opened his mouth but Ginny pressed a gentle hand to his mouth.  
  
"I'm not sorry at all, are you?" She asked him.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"I don't think this is the right time to tell you but I love you Harry Potter. I always have and I always will." She said smiling at him.  
  
"I love you Ginny. It took me longer to realize it, took me a year to work up the courage to do that and to say this but I love you Ginny and that's what I wanted to tell you." Harry said in a rush of words.  
  
Tears formed in her brown eyes as he waited for her reaction.  
  
"I've waited so long for you to say that. It's like a dream." She whispered wiping the tears furiously away.  
  
He moved toward her and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"It's not a dream, rest assured. I love you."  
  
Ginny climbed into his arms throwing her arms around his neck. He pulled her toward him, holding her tightly in his arms. She leaned her head lightly on his chest, knowing that this was the best moment of her life. It couldn't get any better then this.  
  
"I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"This is only the beginning." He murmured softly.  
  
Ginny smiled, and closing her eyes she fell asleep in the arms of Harry Potter.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
What did you think of it? Please Review and tell me what I can do to improve it! 


End file.
